


From One Dorky Crew to Another

by TheTrueOverlordBear



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game), Kagerou Project
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25062610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTrueOverlordBear/pseuds/TheTrueOverlordBear
Summary: A 30-member Girls Band Party and an 11-member Mekakushi Dan have a hangout.
Relationships: Amamiya Hibiya/Asahina Hiyori, Enomoto Takane | Ene/Kokonose Haruka | Konoha, Kisaragi Shintaro/Tateyama Ayano, Kozakura Mary/Seto Kousuke
Kudos: 7





	From One Dorky Crew to Another

"I'm Kasumi Toyama! I like stars!"

"I'm Kousuke Seto! I like nature!"

Kasumi could feel some astronomically sparkling and heart-pounding vibes from these people her idol senpai Aya had introduced to the Girls Band Party at CiRCLE. Among her band Poppin'Party, only Tae and Arisa knew about the Mekakushi Dan, but still, the lack of knowledge became part of the fun in the end.

For example, this nature lover named Kousuke Seto. A lot of her other friends and not just Arisa were looking at him strange when he said that the little girl named Mary Kozakura was his wife, but past that, he was quite a friendly guy who attended to everyone's requests. Marina even jokingly offered him a job at CiRCLE, and he took it seriously, much to everyone's laughter!

As for Mary, she looked quite fluffy! Many of the Girls Band Party lined up to rub their faces into her hair, and Seto looked worried, but Mary insisted that she was fine, looking cute with her determination! Though Seto still went to her side.

With that, Kasumi turned to another friendly-looking guy, one who was using a sketchbook.

"Hello, I'm Kasumi Toyama!" she greeted. "I'm the vocalist and a guitarist of Poppin'Party!"

"Oh, I'm Haruka Kokonose!" the guy replied. "I handle graphic design and programming stuff for the Mekakushi Dan! This here's my wife Takane!"

"Yo," went the apparently laidback and twintailed girl who looked like a slimmer and raven-haired Arisa. "I handle more programming and computer stuff than this guy does."

"Wow!" Kasumi went, sparkling as usual, but... "You don't do music?"

"Ah, we do, but mostly as support," Takane blushed. "Sorry for the disappointment."

"Hey, it's still awesome to work support!" Kasumi rebutted with a smile. "Just look at Marina and CiRCLE!"

"Yeah, she's right, Takane!" Haruka agreed, adding to the brightness and making Takane blush even redder.

"Uh, thanks..." Takane mumbled, sinking back into her seat.

"Besides, aren't you working on a VTuber career too?" Haruka blinked and beamed. "You'll also have to make music there eventually, right?"

And then Takane was glaring at Haruka.

"Ooh, a VTuber?" Kasumi couldn't help asking with excitement. "I don't get what that is, but that sounds really fun!"

"Don't bug her about it, Kasumi."

When Kasumi heard that last sentence, she turned to find Arisa Ichigaya, arms crossed. The rest of Poppin'Party were also peeking from behind her.

At that, Takane sighed. Then she stood up to slap the back of Haruka's head, causing her husband to apologize meekly.

The sight of the making-up that followed made Poppin'Party squee, Arisa included, and then they went into some chiller chatting.

* * *

"Five more yet to come, making this...thirty?" asked an eyebagged guy. "How?"

"I still have no idea," Misaki answered, knowing what that "How?" meant there.

Misaki Okusawa had read some stuff about Mekakushi Dan and its oddities, but they were more about the music – which also used a mix of rock and electronic elements like RAISE A SUILEN did – than on the staff hierarchy and the personal lives beneath it. Eleven members were no surprise in the face of thirty, but the surprise was in how much of a presence they had in person.

"They all seem like good people, Shintarou," a smiling lady with a red scarf told the eyebagged guy with an energy saver voice, the aforementioned name causing Misaki to reconsider asking about "Devil's Idol" Momo Kisaragi and the crazy rumors surrounding her. "And friendships like this work their magic much more in chaos, don't you think, my dear wannabe hero?"

Shintarou grinned. "I guess you have a point, my fellow wannabe hero."

Misaki would've given them a flat look, but she felt bad about it a few moments later. They just felt so...warm.

"So, what's your name?" the scarf lady suddenly asked. "And before I forget, mine's Ayano."

Misaki found her own response less nervous than she expected. "Misaki, Ayano-san. For some reason, three of my bandmates don't get it, but I'm also Hello, Happy World!'s bear mascot DJ Michelle."

Ayano giggled, and Misaki ended up doing the same. It was a cute sound that she couldn't feel embarrassed about.

"A DJ, huh?" Ayano noted. "Shintarou's sort of one, too."

"Is that so?" Misaki replied. "What about you? What do you do for your group?"

"Well..." Ayano looked up in thought and then back to level with a smile, "Would you consider moral support significant?"

Misaki slowly nodded at that, thinking her response over. "I guess someone has to keep the group together, right?"

"Aw, you sound like Shintarou," Ayano beamed, and Misaki blushed at the motherliness the older lady exuded. "Are you sure he isn't your father?"

"And there's my wife again with the weird jokes," Shintarou commented, pulling his lady in and looking all lovey-dovey with smiles and giggles and whatever like some schooling sweethearts. "But it's not so bad."

At that point, Misaki realized the weirdness in how she wasn't feeling like gagging at this sickly sweet couple beside her.

"Misaki! Mary here is such a wonderful fan of our band! I wish she could meet Michelle right now!

But before Misaki could share her comments about that strangeness in her feelings, Kokoro crashed back in with the rest of Hello, Happy World! and a little girl with ginormously thick and long hair. That girl also went close to Misaki, and she whispered.

"Don't worry," said the little girl named Mary, "I know you're Michelle, Misaki-chan."

Misaki couldn't find her words for a while there.

"Or is she really from a magical world, just like what Kokoro-chan's saying?" Mary's smile widened.

While Misaki continued to be speechless and confused, Shintarou and Ayano, who seemed to have heard the whispers, let out some laughter.

As a result, Misaki also let out an awkward laugh.

* * *

"Oh, please forgive me, Kaoru-senpai...but this guy is so handsome...You should perform more, Hibiya-san!"

"I'm already in high school," said the guy named Hibiya Amamiya, "And I have a girlfriend," he pointed to his glaring girlfriend named Hiyori Asahina.

Tomoe Udagawa snickered at the very Himari occurrence. As for their other Afterglow bandmates, they had awkward smiles.

"Okay, can I just take a picture of you two?" Himari Uehara pouted, then brightened up again. "You look so cute, you know!" Then she checked herself and looked beneath her. "Where's my phone...?"

At that, Hibiya's eyes seemed to...flash?

"You left it in Mary's hair," he answered.

His girlfriend gave him another glare, while Himari went off yelling apologies as she tried to crash into the fluffball's hair again.

"Oh, sorry, Hiyori," Hibiya blushed as he turned to his girlfriend, who then pinched his cheek and gave him a headlock, which he surrendered to fairly quickly.

"What a strange bunch..." Moca declared, causing Tomoe to snap out of the distraction the cute and funny sight in front of them provided.

"Interesting..." Ran added.

"Eh, what do you mean?" Tsugumi asked, and then she also looked at Himari getting her missing phone from that giant mass of hair. "Oh, I see!"

"So, let's talk shop, shall we?" Hiyori slammed a fist on Afterglow's table, shocking their attention back to her with that sudden change of topic. "Again, Hibiya and I mainly handle advertising and public relations for the Mekakushi Dan."

"Social media is quite a wonder," Hibiya flatly said as he had his chin sitting beside Hiyori's fist.

"Social media?" went a parroting from Himari, who had just come back and even taken a picture of Hiyori and Hibiya. "That's gotta be hard!" And then she blinked and gaped in realization. "Wait, you two started the Afterglow-Roselia Poll War!"

"Oh no, not this again..." Hibiya groaned, putting his face down on the desk. "Roselia rocks..."

"Afterglow for the win," Hiyori smirked.

"High five!" Tomoe yelled and raised a hand out, which was immediately answered. The other Afterglow members also followed suit.

With that, Afterglow then had some more fun with the couple, talking shop with Hiyori and delivering teasing to Hibiya.

* * *

"I wonder if you can combine hoodies into your demon queen looks, Ako?"

"Oh, you'll definitely look cute AND cool with that! Seriously, check these old pictures out, Ako-chan!"

"Amazing..."

"They're so cool, Kano-san! Rin-rin and I definitely approve!"

Lisa Imai found herself quite entertained by this interestingly friendly dandy named Shuuya Kano, who also claimed to handle Mekakushi Dan's style on top of making the music itself with his more taciturn adoptive sister Tsubomi Kido and their siblings-in-law Shintarou and Momo Kisaragi. At the moment, Kano was chatting away with Ako Udagawa, while Rinko Shirokane mostly nodded with both silence and vigor.

Meanwhile, Lisa paused with her chatting to check on Yukina Minato, who was looking miffed, likely because of how their conversation got so easily derailed by all the fashion talk. Lisa felt bad, but she also thought that Yukina could use some variety in her conversation topics.

"It's not just music all the time, Minato-san," Sayo Hikawa even agreed. "Besides, seeing such a family being a band..."

They already knew what Sayo was trying to say there. Of course...

"You're so cute, Sayo-nee!" Lisa teased, causing Sayo to blush. Then they heard Kano laughing out loud.

"Hey, you'd definitely rock what Kido-chan's wearing, Sayo-chan!" Kano told Roselia's guitarist, earning him blushing glares from the two similarly looking girls he mentioned.

"Perhaps we should talk about Roselia's dedication to the craft of music now, then, Kano," Kido told her adoptive brother.

"Oh?" Kano turned with a wide grin. "Are you finally reneging on your allegiance to Afterglow?"

At that, Kido groaned and looked away, blushing even redder. "Walked right into that one..."

Lisa laughed and turned to Yukina, who was also blushing now. "Seems like you and Ran rubbed off on some fans, haven't you, Yukina?"

"I guess so," the usually stoic vocalist of Roselia replied with a look away as well.

"Hey, you know that my older sister Tomoe's Afterglow's drummer, right?" Ako jumped in with her pep. "We're definitely rivals in drumming too!"

"Speaking of siblings," went Sayo, "I have a twin in Pastel*Palettes. Her name is Hina."

"Oh, we know that already!" Kano waved. "They're quite perceptive people!"

His audience received his subsequent laughter with some awkward silence. Kido also glared at Kano again.

"Seto! Mary!" Kano suddenly shouted. "Come entertain us over here!"

And then the conversation went back to fashion thanks to Seto and Mary.

Still, from Roselia, only Ako and Rinko participated in that talk. As for Lisa, she shared confusion with Yukina and Sayo.

"What did he mean by 'perceptive?'" Lisa asked.

"They are reacting oddly..." Yukina noted.

"More reason to keep an eye on them, then," Sayo added.

"Well, let's not take this too seriously, though," Lisa tried to lighten themselves up. "They're pretty friendly, you know?"

Fortunately, Yukina and Sayo nodded and went along. But as usual, not much conversation was gathered from them later on, unless it was about music (especially for Yukina) and family (especially for Sayo).

* * *

"Maybe we should have a collaboration stage or something sometime," Momo Kisaragi suggested.

"As long as it doesn't attract too much unwanted attention, Kisaragi-san," Chisato Shirasagi replied. The bassist had been a bit on edge since she found out about how Aya Maruyama ran into the Devil's Idol and ended up scheduling a hangout with the Girls Band Party and the Mekakushi Dan. Chisato couldn't really stop them, considering how many of them were up for it, but still.

"What's wrong, Chisato-chan?" asked a confused Hina Hikawa. "The Mekakushi Dan looks pretty fun and awesome, you know?"

Chisato crossed her arms. "I'm just saying that anything can happen, Hina-chan."

"Are you often chased by rogues, Momo-san?" Eve Wakamiya asked with both quirkiness and concern. "I've never really known of you before, but still, I cannot help wanting to make you feel safe! I swear upon bushido!"

"Well, she's...infamous, to put it simply," Maya Yamato added with an awkward smile and then some waving hands. "Not like I think you're a bad person, though, Momo-san!"

"Ah, thanks..." Momo let out a stiff chuckle that once again exposed the gulf between her and Aya's talents and skills. "And don't worry, I understand. That reputation of mine still won't be fading anytime soon, but at least I'm out of the idol business now. Well, maybe just the mainstream sort. I did want to become an idol when I was younger, though I ended up getting that wish granted too early, so now I think I'll just go for being an underground one at most instead."

"Don't worry, we think you're better than what the rumors say, Momo-senpai!" Aya cheered on with a burning look. "We wouldn't mind collaborating with you, even!"

At that, Chisato sighed. Maybe her friends were naive, but Chisato didn't like her own cynicism either.

"Ahaha..." Momo blushed with a warmer smile. "Thanks very much, Aya-chan."

"I apologize for my rudeness, then, Kisaragi-senpai," Chisato then went for it, standing up to bow to her senior. "I am worried for our safety at work, but I sent my concern to the wrong direction."

"Ah, it's okay!" was Momo's reply. "And thank you so much, too!" she also said as she stood and bowed as well.

And then Chisato found herself crashed upon by a giant ball of white hair.

"Sorry!" that ball also said with Momo and a jumpsuited guy in green.

"You look like people straight out of a fairy tale!" Eve exclaimed with a very bright smile. "And this hair...Such smoothness despite such density! How do you maintain it?"

Momo and her two Mekakushi Dan buddies looked nervous at that.

"Us ladies have daily bonding time with her in the bath thanks to her," said the awkward senpai in the idol business.

But while her bandmates were going "Ooh" and "Aah" at that, Chisato noticed...that little girl's impossibly long hair...wiggling by itself?

"I think I may need to sleep earlier tonight..." Chisato closed her eyes and muttered to herself.

* * *

"Hm, not bad."

So did Chiyu "CHU2" Tamade comment on Mekakushi Dan's music on speaker while she and the rest of RAISE A SUILEN traveled to CiRCLE for the hangout there. So far, "Yobanashi Deceive" was on loop at her insistence. It wasn't very electronic, but the way it mixed rock, funk, and blues gave her so much euphoria.

"Chiyu-sama, may I ask for Momo-chan's singing next?" went one Reona "PAREO" Nyubara, who was giving her puppy-dog eyes again. "It's so cute, and I want to help show Momo-chan that she's not as bad as the rumors say!"

At this point, the repeats had worn her ears out enough, so CHU2 gave in to her bandmate's request, even handing her phone to PAREO.

Thus, "Otsukimi Recital" was now on loop, and PAREO was dancing to it.

"The 'Devil's Idol,' huh?" Masuki "MASKING" Satou piped up, arms crossed, eyebrow raised, and lips quirked up. "I thought she was one of those death metal idol rockers at first."

"Still, they're pretty good," Rokka "LOCK" Asahi smiled. "I'd like to try playing 'Lost Time Memory' on guitar sometime, too."

"'Konoha no Sekai Jijou,' and 'Outer Science' are probably more suitable for our band's style, though," Rei "LAYER" Wakana expressed.

"Oh boy, this is gonna be chaos..." CHU2 sighed and shook her head. "And there's a lot more waiting at the hangout..."

MASKING and LOCK laughed at that, while LAYER just smiled.

As for PAREO, she was still dancing to "Otsukimi Recital."

* * *

**Author's Note:** My mind's also filled with KagePro crossover ideas lately. Been a while since I wrote something like that, too. And this time, I have more enthusiasm and skill for it!

Anyway, a Bandori x KagePro crossover sounds fitting, don't you think? They're media mix projects powered by rock music, Vocaloid music included, and as you've probably noticed already, I'm hoping that at least one KagePro song gets a Bandori cover and/or Jin covers a Bandori original, whether GBP or AAside. Also, I can imagine Afterglow covering "Yobanashi Deceive" or "Kagerou Daze," Pastel*Palettes covering "Kuusou Forest" or "Kisaragi Attention", Roselia covering "Toumei Answer" or "Additional Memory," RAISE A SUILEN covering "Outer Science" or "Konoha no Sekai Jijou," Hello, Happy World! covering "Otsukimi Recital" or "My Funny Weekend," Poppin'Party covering "Wasureteshimatta Natsu no Owari ni" or "Summertime Record," and Morfonica covering "Shounen Brave" or "Shissou Word." As for AAside and what I know about them so far, ARGONAVIS would probably work well with "Remind Blue" or "Lost Time Memory," while GYROAXIA would probably work well with "Children Record" or "Imaginary Reload."

Also, uh, yeah, sorry for the lack of Morfonica. I won't mind directions to fan translations of their Story Mode pieces, then. And if you'd like a crossover with AAside, well, I'd like some research support there, too, hahaha...X"D

Oh, and speaking of which, fun fact: Shinnosuke Tachibana, Kano's voice actor, also voices Reiji Karasuma, the drummer of Epsilon Phi. :D

And with that, I'm looking forward to your honest constructive feedback, dear readers~


End file.
